The Shrouded Path
by Kandescent Shades
Summary: Zed has never questioned his decision to leave the Kinkou behind. A new crisis, however, has forced him to work with the other champions in order to save Runeterra from potential destruction, including the people he left behind. Can he resolve his past and create a better future, or continue in his dark ways as he has done thus far? How does he really feel and what is the truth?
1. Lying Just Beyond

**Hi guys! I haven't written too much fanfiction recently (or finished any), but I have been playing quite a bit of League. But what I've noticed is that no one really has the story that I'm looking for, so I've decided to create it myself. ^_^ I love playing as Zed, as he is my favorite champion, and I feel as though I could expand upon his story more in my own way, while creating a new one as well. I'd appreciate it if you guys give this story a chance and maybe drop in some reviews if you'd like, whether it be a comment or constructive criticism. I may also change the rating later. Anyways, happy reading~**

A message was sent out today to all currently registered champions. In the years that the League had existed, all kinds of beings had been welcomed in, no matter their background, no matter how... controversial.

He was not one to exempt himself from this label, but all things considered, he supposed it could be worse.

It had been an hour since he had become aware of the League's calling. The notification wasn't entirely specific enough for him to decipher any hidden messages or implied meanings. Since it was mandatory for all champions to heed the conditions which they had agreed to when they were accepted into the league, it was expected that everyone would be present.

Everyone.

Including a certain triumvirate of ninjas.

His steps never made a sound, unless he wanted them to. With the eerie silence surrounding him, Zed made his way down to the ornate doors that housed the meeting hall within the Institute of War. He approached the doors and lazily pushed aside its weight, revealing other champions and summoners who were already seated.

Within his view, he could see elevated rows of seats, similar to ones found in an arena. There, handfuls of officials, champions and the like spread about conversing with one another, engaging in casual topics of interest.

He needed not to be acknowledged by anyone nor make any eye contact, and swiftly headed to an isolated seat away from the others. The fireplace within the meeting hall dimly lit his features. His mask reflected the scarlet glow from the embers and he sat in silence.

He was here earlier than most, in about another hour give or take, the seats would be filled by latecomers. In this time, he occupied himself with quiet meditation, shrouded by his own shadowy bubble, where none dare interrupt him.

As he rested in undisturbed silence, flashes of his past came back to irritate him. Try as he might, he could not entirely ignore these irksome thoughts from pervading his tranquility. He was the Master of Shadows after all, not the Eye of Twilight, who could completely remain apathetic to all external and internal influences that may cloud his judgement. He was highly respected for his uncanny knack of making efficacious decisions and unerring diligence to his duty. Quite assiduously so, which Zed regarded with disgust.

But mainly because... he once admired it.

There were still things about himself, that he was still uncertain of. In acceptance of his new identity and life, he embraced the shadows and put all his faith in them. Even still, seldom there were times he showed a faint doubt in his choices.

He dismissed these treacherous thoughts each and every time, still holding the belief that his fate was bettered by his link to the shadows. And nothing would ever change that.

For now at least.

The overall ambience grew louder, signaling the advent of more people (mostly people) who had been requested by the League for the same reason. Soon enough, the hall was almost filled, and yet there was still enough room to navigate through.

He showed no changes in expression, and even if he did, it was masked by his face plate. Well, was masked.

His helmet suddenly disappeared from his head, and he felt hands cover his eyes that had momentarily opened in response to this invasion of space. He would have felt slightly alarmed and ready to counteract, but two facts gave him reason not to: first of all, no violence of any kind was allowed within grounds owned by the League, except for the Fields of Justice which was specifically sanctioned for said violence. Second of all, only one person ever dared to cover his eyes as a joke.

Well... one person as of now.

"LeBlanc. I would appreciate it if you returned my helmet to me and set aside with your delicate hands..." Zed said impassively with the slightest hint that he was annoyed. LeBlanc curled her lip in a mirthful pout.

"Such a charmer, you are Zed. How did you know it was me?..." She responded, acknowledging his comment about her 'delicate hands'. She returned his helmet and placed it on his lap. He suppressed a sigh, and continued meditating with his arms crossed.

"You may be the Deceiver, but I am one of those rare few who are more intimately familiar with such actions..." Then he added as an afterthought, "...and I suppose it's because I've known you for long enough."

"Aww. That's so sweet of you, Zed-zed," LeBlanc replied and he gave a small growl of dislike for that nickname. Teasing was inevitable during each of their encounters, but Zed had learned to tolerate this in her characteristic style of conversing with him.

"What brings you here so early?" She asked affably of him.

"I wished to reserve a decent seat for myself. And it was, until a minute ago..." He replied with mild sarcasm. LeBlanc pouted and lightly tugged at his arm.

"You wound me deeply, Zed-zed..." She said mockingly as he ignored her antics and turned his head in the other direction. Utilizing 'distortion', she appeared on the side he had turned his head to. He sighed resignedly and gave up trying to ignore her. He stared at her with a side glance.

"Why did you choose to sit next to me again?..." He inquired in an slightly strained tone of voice.

"For good reasons," she said vaguely and added, "For me to know and you to guess." There was almost never a straight answer with her. He gave up in this pointless pursuit of investigation.

"Why do you suppose we've been called here?" Zed asked offhandedly. She put a finger to her chin in childish contemplation, and responded.

"Perhaps the League has seen fit to celebrate your wonderful personality," LeBlanc quipped smirking. He remained silent and decided to stay that way.

At last the meeting hall was near full capacity. That meant the meeting could almost begin, which meant the sooner it was over, the quicker he could leave.

Finally, with Gragas being the last to arrive, all champions and summoners were accounted for. Including imprisoned champions such as Nocturne, who was currently barred within a mobile magical barrier in the immediate vicinity and was restlessly flowing about.

The High Council stepped forward to address all who had gathered, and explain why they had congregated as of now.

"Greetings fellow summoners and our respectable champions," said High Councilor Vessaria Kolminye. Her words were met with mixed reception to the adjective, 'respectable'. It was only expected for her to address everyone equally, nevertheless, 'respectable' overlooked a large majority of the champions currently gathered.

"Normally, an occasion such as this would be to honor or announce a significant event within the League of Legends. However, it brings me great distress to tell you that this is not the case. Recently, we have been unable to maintain complete security of Valoran. This is not the work of any single faction, seeing as several settlements, all of different peoples, have been attacked and decimated. No survivors were found each time..." She added sorrowfully and everyone's attention sharpened at these words. Noxians, Demacians, Ionians, and the like were all affected and expressed similar reactions of indignation and resentful curiosity as to who attacked and slaughtered their respective people. Their silence allowed Kolminye to continue.

"This is not the first time we have faced such unanswered atrocities. However, this time, it is alarming at how great the number of fatalities have amounted to in such a short time. Similarly we have received reports from Zilean..." she said and briefly everyone stared at the aged Chronokeeper who was weary and wore a countenance of distress and worry. "...and from Malzahar that something dangerous has arrived to Runeterra. You may not have noticed it, but slowly yet definitely, our land is changing. The air is heavier, the forests are rotting, and the water is starting to appear polluted. We have done what we can, and have stretched our hands and resources to the maximum in keeping things in check as best we can. Under ordinary circumstances, we would not bother you all with matters that we, the High Council and all our distinguished summoners, could handle with earnest effort. However this is something that is greater than us all. Therefore, we are requesting aid from our esteemed champions. The task is simple: investigate the affected areas of suspect activity and bring information back so that we can better deal with the situation overall. Regrettably, all previous summoners sent to look further into detail for this matter have... been indisposed of by unidentified means," and here the High Council gave a moment of silence to acknowledge those who had fallen in service. The other summoners and most of the champions gave similar acts of condolence and respect. Then Kolminye went on to finish her case.

"This is unprecedented. For the sake of all of Valoran, we implore you, our admirable champions, to aid in us in solving this enigmatic problem that eludes us. It will not be easy, but we trust in your abilities. Please, if you are willing to help, step forth, and we shall entitle you with special permissions to further your investigation."

Her well-worded sermon immediately drew forth almost half the entire champion population to her request. Zed adopted a calculating expression and wondered whether he should accept. During his contemplation, another figure approached him almost unknowingly.

"Zed," a new voice addressed him. He turned his attention to Syndra, the Dark Sovereign. For some reason, she appeared to be uncomfortable.

"Syndra. You have business with me?" He asked professionally. She fidgeted with her hands slightly but went on to elaborate.

"Would you accompany me in this investigation? I have confidence that we would be successful in our endeavor together," she said masking how flustered she sounded on the inside. LeBlanc, being one who loved playing games, interrupted.

"I'm afraid that Zed-zed has already agreed to make a partnership with your's truly..." she said emphasizing her point with a hand placed upon her chest. "Too slow, Syn-syn..." she mocked teasingly. Both Ionians gave similar expressions of annoyance.

"LeBlanc..." they both said at the same time, but only Syndra looked away embarrassed while Zed stared pointedly at the Deceiver. She threw her hands up in surrender.

"I get it, I get it. Can't come in between this lovely 'couple'..." she said slipping away with a Cheshire grin. Zed forced himself to stay silent and regain his composure. He stood up and made a move to leave. It was not that he didn't care about the welfare of Ionian, but he would deal with this problem if it came within his boundaries. He had other matters to attend to.

"I apologize, Syndra. I do not regard this situation as an immediate necessity. Should the next time be more dire, I will request your assistance," he dismissed her in a polite manner. She bowed her head and bid him farewell. While walking away she had a slightly happier expression, adorned by a smile.

His answer was no, and it would have stayed that way, if not for fate provoking him otherwise.

"After deliberation, we have decided it best to elect a representative for each region. A responsible champion who will maintain the direct flow of the investigation unless proven inadequate by later circumstances. Please consolidate amongst your respective faction before giving us your elected champion," Kolminye said regally.

Zed lingered a little while longer to see who would be chosen. He wasn't really interested, rather he decided it wouldn't take up too much of his time, so why not.

There were murmurs and a few heated words exchanged, but ultimately, several champions stepped forward as the chosen ones.

From the Noxian corner, Katarina gracefully walked forth wearing an arrogant smirk along with her iconic hair flip. From Demacia came Jarvan IV looking official as ever. For some reason, Garen appeared to be slightly disappointed. Zed made an assumption when said Demacian gave a quick glance to the redhead Noxian and put the pieces together. He rolled his eyes in distaste but said nothing. From the Shadow Isles, Thresh traversed slowly to the front where the other representatives had stood before the High Council. From Zaun, Zac made his way to the front looking cheerful as ever. From Bilgewater, Miss Fortune came forth to claim her place after besting Gangplank in a rock-paper-scissors match, the latter showing an intense look of resentment while the former stuck her tongue out. After giving Caitlyn a bone-crushing hug, Vi strode proudly forward to represent Piltover, garnering an embarrassed look from the sheriff and an amused but supportive smile from Jayce. Zed chose to presume there was some childish persuasion from the Enforcer. In all honesty, the expected representative was Caitlyn after all. From the Freiljord, Ashe made her way forward to join the other representatives. At first it appeared no one was going to represent Bandle City until everyone looked a little bit lower. Tristana eagerly trudged her way over to the line of the elected. Following her as Void resident, Kassadin floated over to stand beside the rest. Finally, the last representative from Ionia would approach the front. Zed wasn't paying too much attention while staring into the distance and almost missed the formal confirmation from the high council.

"Very well. If you are all certain of your choices, then these ten shall be your leaders in this investigation. Katarina, of the Du Couteau, do you accept..." It was a long and tedious formal procession but was nevertheless necessary to make certain that the elected champions would not back out of their duty. Zed had nearly fallen asleep until a single name brought his attention back.

"...and Shen, of the Kinkou Order, do you accept the terms of duty you have volunteered for?"

Before he could confirm his acceptance, Zed intervened.

"I raise an objection," he stated, staring unflinchingly in Shen's direction. Everyone's attention turned towards him as he made his way towards the representatives. A few fearful champions kept their distance from him while others looked wary or amused. Either way, each of his words resonated within the hall.

"I believe that Shen is not competent enough to represent Ionia. In his stead, I would like to nominate myself to this position," he declared resolutely. This statement raised a few murmurs throughout the crowd, but no one dared to muse their thoughts to the dark ninja directly. High councilor Kolminye gave a raised eyebrow, but offered him a chance at explanation.

"Then tell me, Zed, formerly of the Kinkou Order, why do you believe that you are more worthy to take Shen's place?" she inquired objectively.

"Though I acknowledge his 'judgment' and renowned title as 'the Eye', I must confess that I have doubt that he will only be able to carry us so far in our investigation, while I have a greater drive and ability to seek and find the truth. That is all," Zed finished with a touch of haughtiness. There were a few whom he associated with giving him whispers of approval such as Fiora, a fellow duelist he respected for her skill. However, there were many muttered comments of skepticism from the crowd, including those of Master Yi, Kayle, and several others.

It was unlike Zed to voice a complaint, because he rarely did so, seeing as he was able to tolerate most things. Kolminye contemplated his reasoning. Between Zed and Shen, each were, ignoring their backgrounds, potentially viable to represent Ionia. However, to keep things as simple as possible, there could only be one delegate.

"While I recognize points in your argument, Zed, I must defer to the majority in this case. Shen shall be Ionia's emissary, unless you have unequivocal evidence to suggest Shen does not meet the requirements we have established," she orated calmly and awaited politely for his response.

A moment of silence passed before Zed spoke again. This time addressing Shen directly.

"I'd like to ask you something, Shen. In order to truly test your resolve as a 'representative'. If I was the problem the High Councilors spoke of, what would you do?"

It was a simple inquiry, no tricks or circuitous wording. Shen replied almost immediately without changing tone or expression.

"I would take it upon myself to make sure no one else would be further harmed by you," he replied in a flat manner. Zed looked down upon his feet. Then he started building up a soft, but audible laugh full of malicious contempt.

"Of course you would," he stated mockingly surprising several champions at his reaction. "Protect the others at any cost. Then let me ask you as well, is that enough? Is that all you would do?" Zed ceased in his mirth and became deadly serious. "You would not seek to punish me? To exercise your strength to ensure true safety?"

"If that is what you would do, then it is clear why you are unworthy of being Ionia's representative," Shen replied dismissively. A few chuckles emerged from the crowd as Zed seethed with hatred.

"Let me guess: balance is the key, am I correct? A single action demands an equal reaction and nothing more..." Zed started a emanating malign aura which everyone could feel.

"That is correct. I am surprised you still remember," Shen deadpanned, not intending to make humor out of his statement, rather out of almost genuine surprise. Almost. Zed was no fool; it was clear that was the closest Shen ever got to insulting someone else. Instead of opting for violence, there was better way to get a rise out of Shen. Strike him where it hurt.

"You believe that you can protect everyone. Everyone. Is that true, Shen?" Shen narrowed his eyes as he figured out what his former brother was hinting at.

"Yes. I do," he responded succinctly.

"That's a **lie,"** Zed spat out venomously before applying sardonic derision to his next statement. "You cannot protect everyone, Shen. You couldn't even protect your **father."**

At these words, the tension may have well burst through the roof as several reactions were produced from the crowd. Those of noble standpoints, such as Demacia and Piltover gave cries of indignation in support of Shen, while others such as Noxus and Zaun, laughed and gave approving glances in Zed's direction. His arms were crossed as his body was filled with satisfaction in humiliating Shen so openly in public.

"He was your father too..." Shen responded without any trace of anger or signs of being provoked. _Damn him, and his insufferable disposition,_ Zed thought. "...Brother..." he added. Zed quickly became enraged with disgust.

"We **ARE NOT** brothers, nor was he our father..." Zed denied vehemently. "And for someone who preached so much about 'balance', he sure spoiled you, '_Eye of Twilight_'. It was not fair that I worked **twice** as hard, just to gain **half** as much. This is why I should be Ionia's representative. I shall not allow even this to be **handed down** to you as well," he proclaimed bitterly.

"That's enough, Zed. Thank you for being honest in your objection," High Councilor Kolminye objected before things got out of hand further. "We cannot have Valoran be disunited under times such as these. If you truly wish to prove your worth, then it is only fair I give you a chance," she said impartially. She appraised him carefully. It was undeniable that Zed was capable of pursuing and achieving anything he wanted, but that Shen was of a similar capacity. Therefore, there was only one way to settle this peacefully; under classic League terms. She discussed her suggested idea with the other officials before readdressing Zed.

"Zed. I offer you a compromise. You will not immediately be appointed as Shen's successor. However," she continued quickly to mitigate his dark expression (even under the mask), "If you manage to best him in a first blood match this Sunday beginning at noon, then we shall recognize you formally as Ionia's representative. Do those conditions appeal to you?" Zed merely nodded his approval after a brief delay of thinking about this new proposition.

"Very well then. Everyone, you are all dismissed for now. Please take care, and stay vigilant. There are dark times ahead of us, but surely, we can make it through as long as we hold hope in our hearts and faith in each other."

These were sweet words on the ears, but Zed knew better. The League was synonymous to a truce. A truce that would not last forever. The unknown threat that loomed on the outside was only one matter. The demons within people were the other. Zed exited the hall, accompanied by Syndra and LeBlanc. As he passed the Triumvirate of the Kinkou Order, he gave three separate glances that almost went unnoticed.

One, to Shen, and it was one of scorn.

Two, to Kennen, and it was one of disapproval.

And three, to Akali, and it was one of-

Of... what? That he was not certain of. Actually, he knew what it was, he just didn't want to confirm it. But it was a mixture of feelings, namely, disappointment, jealousy, and... regret?

No. It could not be. And if it was, it would not be so any longer. It was time to move on.

* * *

><p>"That was extremely disrespectful of him, Shen. Why do you not show any signs of resentment?" Akali asked him almost frustratingly. Kennen also gave Shen an odd look.<p>

"She not's entirely unjustified in speaking for your sake, Shen," Kennen squeaked in his Yordle accent.

"I am not resentful because he knows not what he speaks of. Zed is not entirely himself. He does not mean what he says," Shen replied placidly and this arose exasperation out of Akali and surprise out of Kennen as the three companions walked home.

"What do you mean? Was it not clear from his tone that he has completely abandoned the Kinkou Order and has decided to regard all of us in spite?" Akali cried vexedly. The frown upon her face marred her beautiful appearance.

"You see what you want to see, my dear friend. You see Zed as nothing more than an adversary. A traitor. One worthy of disdain and spurn. I, however, have a differing opinion. Through his anger and loathing, I can see who he once was. Though he has been touched by the shadows, he is not lost. A part of him is still Zed. The true Zed..."

Whatever that meant, was left to each one's own interpretation. Kennen pondered his comrade's cryptic statement while Akali was confused and unconvinced.

They continued to walk back home as the night grew darker.

Speaking of darker...

An unknown figure emerged from thin air. It seemed to move with purpose and direction. It was difficult to make out its actions, but suddenly it started moving into the Mount Targon, and throughout the land.

**A/N How was it guys? Good? Bad? In between? If it was at least somewhat redeeming/interesting to read, I'd appreciate a review. I'll try to update when possible, the speed of which updates happen may or may not depend upon the number of reviews. (*hint,hint*) But seriously, I'll try updating when I can in between the stress of high school and chores at home and volunteering and whatnot. The plot of this story might bend a few lores and change details so don't be too surprised if that does happen. I don't want to spoil much, but yes, there will be elements of romance as a point in the story, however large it impacts it, I'm not sure as of yet, but we'll see. You're all welcome to give suggestions to the story as well so don't hesitate in leaving your opinion. I'm pretty sure I know where I want to go with the direction of this story, but I'm always open to change (mostly). Anyways, have a nice day and stay cool~**


	2. First Encounter

**A/N A decent reception to the first chapter makes me happy. =) I don't how often I'll get to updating this story, so I might as well do it while I still have the energy to do so. I'll try to maintain a consistent yet somewhat quick-paced tempo to the story to keep things moving smoothly and interesting. Anyways, thanks for showing interest in this story and happy reading~**

The time passed slowly as the anticipation within Zed grew. Rather confident in his abilities, he did not bother training before the match and sufficed himself with just warm-up exercises such as stretching and other methods that loosened his muscles.

Though he looked forward to the opportunity of defeating Shen in a duel, he had a strange inkling in the back of his mind that he could not identify where it came from. Nonetheless, he dismissed it immediately and focused upon his current agenda.

A sizable audience had gathered to witness this spectacle, some out of curiosity, others for a good show, and the rest for a myriad of other reasons. The fight would be held within Summoner's Rift, the most popular of all the Fields of Justice. Within the hour, the hype that had been brewing reached its peak. Everyone, including the two featured champions, could feel the tension upon them as though it took upon physical weight. At last it was time for the decisive battle to determine who would Ionian's representative.

Zed and Shen were summoned onto the Rift, starting at their respective fountains. Since they were not called upon by summoners, they had free reign of their actions. Adrenaline pulsed through Zed's veins as he took deliberate paces towards the mid lane. This match did not simply mean just victory for him. No, it was much more than that. Besides the pressure to win, through the scrutinizing gazes, the whispered words, this was personal.

Being the less patient one, it was Zed who struck first. Shen had retained a familiar fighting style all these years, which was both good and bad news for Zed. The good news was that it was predictable and none too overwhelming. The bad news was that it was annoying as he had remembered it. Zed could never get a definite advantage over Shen, for he was always able to keep up. The fight dragged on into barely ten minutes, with both sides yielding slight gasps. Heavily vexed by this stalemate, Zed decided to go all in. His mantra was to punish restraint, and that was what Shen embodied. He refused to be bested by this. After swapping places with his shadow, Zed ignited Shen and threw both his shurikens and the mimicked shadow shurikens at Shen, forcing him to use Stand United. Subsequently, as soon as the shield fell, Zed dashed forth with Death Mark.

Time appeared to slow down, at least for Zed. Before he could connect his attack and watch as Shen exploded with the Death Mark, he felt a painful surge through his head, like a concussion invading his skull at the speed of light. He did not remember whether Shen had survived his ultimate or not, for his vision blackened and his thoughts were interrupted.

* * *

><p><em>"What is your name?"<em>

_The boy gave him a confused look and was slightly frightened. He answered in the only way he could. _

_"I... I don't know..." _

_For some reason the old man smiled. He gestured for the boy to come to his side. He appeared benevolent enough, but the boy was still cautiously wary. _

_"I give you my word that I will not harm you. Here," he tossed an apple towards the boy, which he immediately caught and in an instant more than half of it was gone. _

_"If you'd like, I can take you in, give you a place to live. Along with a family, to replace the one you have lost..." the senior offered him calmly. The second Rune War had recently ended, but not without delivering a grim amount of casualties. Including the boy's parents._

_"I-" The boy hesitated but decided to trust the man. If he had possessed ill intent, he would've acted upon it by now. _

_"I would like that..." he answered and the old man smiled. _

_"Since you do not have a name, I shall give you one then. Hmmm... what's this scar upon your face?" The old man pointed out. Until the boy had exited the shadowed alleyway, he did not notice the scar upon the boy's left eye. It was in the shape of a slanted 'Z'. The elder one used this as inspiration. _

_"Curious. But it gives you a look of uniqueness. From here on, your name shall be known as 'Zed'. _

_Within the first week, Zed had been introduced to his new family. There was another boy he was to call brother, or simply, Shen. Both he and Shen shared similar characteristics. Black hair, brown eyes, and even the same height. However, there were distinct differences. For one, Shen was much more quiet and thoughtful while Zed was rather inquisitive and became upset rather easily. For the next fifteen years, he would be enrolled within the master's class of select Kinkou students to train in the ways of the Order. Their objective was to preserve the balance of the world, which was not limited to just humanity, but to all things, sentient and inanimate._

_During his time growing up with the master and Shen, he met several others of interest to him. When the Kinkou visited another school, there was boy of impressive sword finesse named 'Yasuo'. Being the impulsive one he was and loving the prospect of a challenge, Zed had once challenged Yasuo to a sparring match. The contest ended in a draw, much to Zed's dissatisfaction. He promised to Yasuo that one day, he would prove himself to be the superior warrior. To this day, Yasuo had become one of Zed's reasons of motivation to improve himself. The other being Shen. Whether it was natural talent or just a result of his rigorous training, Zed could easily defeat all his fellow peers, except for Shen and Yasuo. For years his frustration grew, for there seemed to be no solution to his deadlock with Shen and Yasuo. But mostly Shen, because he had nearly defeated Yasuo, had it not been for an egregious lapse in judgment. Besides that, Yasuo was just another name. Shen was an obstacle. _

_The true reason Zed viewed Shen as his ultimate rival, was the fact that neither was better than the other. But the way he was recognized made Zed feel smaller and much less significant. Shen was expected to become the Eye of Twilight, the highest position of the Kinkou Order besides the master, but even that position would soon be handed down to Shen. Bitterness was engendered within Zed's mind and it took strenuous effort to keep his resentment from being voiced too openly. _

_However, difficult as it was to put up with Shen and the master's obvious favoritism, there was a reason Zed was able to maintain his cool. _

_Every time he passed her, he would give an ever so brief glance at Akali. Most of the master's students were male, but Akali was one of the few female students he had taken in under his wing. Every sparring session he had faced thus far with Akali had ended in close results which wavered between the two. The first time they faced, Zed was actually surprised at being nearly defeated. The pressure of almost losing stuck to him, and he carried this into every fight with her then on. He respected her skills, and she him. After finally gathering the courage to talk to her, she slowly began building a friendship with him. One day, she decided to introduce him to her friends. When he had met them, he had mixed feelings. Before him stood Kennen, a yordle student of the master who was particularly short (and he kept silent about that), and none other than Shen, a person of whom he was not unfamiliar with. Though unhappy at this revelation, for the sake of bonding with Akali, he practiced restraint to control his emotions. From then on, through whatever troubles he faced, he would always find a reason to be at least a little optimistic, every time he thought about Akali._

_Spanning throughout fifteen years, many days were like the other. But there were a few special occasions. The most precious memory Zed held, was during the Blood Moon festival. Two years before he turned eighteen, he stumbled upon a happy accident. Growing tired of the festivities, and too bothered to actually enjoy himself, he wandered out unto the pier. Dangling his feet over the edge, he sat in the pristine environment collecting his thoughts. _

_Currently he was frustrated that he had failed yet again today to best Shen. He felt as though all he needed was the one victory to get his father to recognize him again. Nothing he did seemed to be enough. No amount of training, extra chores, manners, even sycophantic flattery did anything to divert his father's attention from Shen. It felt hopeless and gave him doubt that whatever he did was worth less than if Shen had done the same thing._

_He was so entranced by his own musings, he was unaware that someone sat beside him until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to his left and saw Akali in her traditional Blood Moon kimono which outperformed his simple white outfit consisting of a sleeveless white robe and matching pants._

_"Akali. What brings you here? I thought you would prefer to remain at the festival..." Zed said with a look of slight suspicion. Though it was only slight because he was secretly glad she was here. Akali smiled and stared at the moon while she talked to him._

_"I noticed you were missing and decided to find out where you went," she responded simply and he looked away silently pleased at her words, but not entirely consoled._

_"You'd be the only one then..." he muttered darkly to himself. She managed to catch what he was saying though and quickly addressed him. _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" she inquired curiously as to why Zed was not in a particularly jovial mood this night despite such a wonderful occasion. _

_"I just assumed my absence would not be too heavily noticeable to anyone, seeing as where all the attention is focused..." Zed vocalized dryly. Akali frowned as she realized what he truly meant. Tonight, Shen was essentially the talk of the town. It was announced by the master that he would soon come of age and inherit the title of the Eye and succeed his father in leading the Kinkou Order. She had observed previously at how Zed's face always became unhappy whenever Shen was spoken of in praise and high regard. She felt sympathetic for Zed and tried her best to help him cope with the jealousy and insecure envy. _

_"You know you're wrong," Akali said plainly and this confused Zed who looked at her to elaborate. She sighed lightly at his slight denseness. _

_"Obviously I noticed, did I not?" This matter of fact tone brought a slight smile to Zed's features. She was happy as well that his mood had slightly improved. _

_"I suppose you did. Shouldn't you be getting back? I'm sure your friends are missing you right about now..." Zed pointed out and this elicited a small hint of annoyance in Akali for his tactlessness. However, she was also warmed by his intentions of not wanting to ruin her night with his mood. _

_"Zed, sometimes... it's not about how many notice you or how often you're noticed. It's who you're noticed by," Akali offered gently. _

_Her friend grew quiet and she began to worry she had been too harsh or had upset him. But then unexpectedly, his hand brushed hers lightly. She was caught off guard when he delicately held her hand for a brief moment and said-_

_"Thank you, Akali," he said, while forcefully fighting back a light blush that was heating up inside him, which thankfully did not spread beyond his head. "For... your admirable words that have changed my outlook. I needed to hear that," he finished and he let go of her hand as quickly as he had grasped it. Unbeknownst to him, Akali was facing a similar issue of retaining her normal composure. Her smile brightened at his words and with subtlety, she tenderly let her fingers slide into place next to his. They gave each other a fleeting moment of appreciative eye contact and then severed the connection, whilst staring at the effulgent moon._

_"It's a beautiful night," Akali commented casually. The peaceful sounds of the lake flowing and the twinkle of the moon's reflection upon its surface put the two ninjas in content state of mind. _

_"If only all nights were like this... Zed whispered and Akali gave him an endearing look. She carefully rested her head upon his shoulder. He remained still but she felt him relax and become less rigid. He said nothing as they enjoyed the remaining time of the festival._

* * *

><p><em>He couldn't sleep. For the past few weeks, Zed was even more restless than usual. His dreams were no longer dreams, but rather, a place of dissonance. Inadvertently, he started wandering the halls of the temple, stepping closer to a forbidden part of the temple. <em>

_'Do you seek power?'_

_What? Zed was alarmed at where the voice came from. Before he could recompose himself-_

_'Do you hate Shen?' _

_He remained silent. At that statement he felt confused and yet certain. In a way, he did detest Shen, but he also admired him. Perhaps that conflicting pair of opinions caused him to 'hate' Shen. _

_'I know what you want... Zed...'_

_Further he stepped into the darkness. Aimlessly yet purposefully he found his way into a hidden chamber in the temple that his master had never shown him before. It was hidden underground, yet he had found the secret entrance by pulling a inconspicuously placed candle holder. He knew not how he was aware of this knowledge but continued on nevertheless. _

_At the bottom of the stairs, there was a small shrine. Placed upon the table was an ornate box. Zed approached this container attentively. His active conscience told him not to open the box, sensing a forbidden connotation about it, but he disregarded this and indulged in his curiosity. _

_And in that moment, what he had done could not be undone._

_His eyes burned __briefly__ with a crimson light as his body was invaded by a dark aura. He gasped for breath as his mind took him through a whirlwind of memories and images that the box had preserved within. Zed was unfamiliar with the techniques shown but suddenly, he knew he could perform them. It took several minutes for him to lower his pulse and accommodate this new feeling inside his body. But somehow, he felt faster, stronger, and most certainly more confident._

_Confident enough that he would defeat Shen at last. _

_A true smile had not graced Zed's features in a long time, but now, he was grinning as though his life was suddenly perfect. On the contrary, it was anything but... however, he would only find that out later in life. _

_The next day, the sun was setting as all the Kinkou students finished their training regime. Once the vicinity was vacated, Zed approached Shen. _

_"Brother," Shen addressed him politely. He was surprised to see that Zed was smiling. He had come to understand that Zed was usually not so happy to see him around. Something was... different about him now. What was it?_

_"Shen. You know, I've been thinking; I've always thought that we would never come to conclusion of who was the better student. However, it has become clear that I've been approaching this matter in the wrong direction. In order to defeat you, I need to disrupt the balance in our skills," Zed stated and readied himself into a fighting stance. _

_"Challenge me, Shen. This will not take long..." _

_Shen shook his head, and almost sighed. Once again, his younger brother wished to spar, as always. He seemed a little more zealous today for some reason, so to find out why, Shen decided to humor him. _

_What he didn't realize, was that Zed was serious. But more than that-_

_He was certain of the outcome. _

_At first, it appeared that nothing had changed about Zed. The same moves, the same speed, the same patterns. But suddenly-_

_Blood. He tasted his own blood in his mouth. Shocked, Shen did not register the next impact of Zed's kick to his back and an immediate elbow to his abdomen. He was flipped over and the battle ended abruptly. _

_Shen was still too perplexed to completely understand what had just happened. There was no possible way for Zed to move that quick. It was almost as though he was in two places at once. _

_"How did you-" he began._

_"I've simply bested you, Shen. It does not matter how, it only matters that I have. Oh look," Zed pointed out with his arms smugly crossed as he saw the master approach them. "The audience I was waiting for. Now, at last, I shall be given the recognition I deserve."_

_The master however, did not look pleased at all. With a rather stern look between Zed and Shen, he inquired what had happened with an austere tone of voice._

_"What has transpired here? Training is over for today," he said firmly. _

_"Master. I have managed to defeat Shen in combat! Surely you see the product of my efforts? Does this not impress you, master?" Zed asked eagerly. His expression was childishly expectant. The master did not give him the praise he sought. _

_"Shen, is this true?" he asked his biological son. Shen confirmed Zed's words._

_"It is, master. However, I do not comprehend the means in which he has achieved his sudden success..." Shen answered truthfully._

_The master gave Zed a piercing magisterial gaze and suddenly he understood. He could see the shadow within. _

_Later he would wonder, could he have saved Zed? Could he have done better as his master? At the moment however, fueled by anger and distaste for his orphaned son's excessive ambition, he cast him away._

_"Zed. I am disappointed in you. You shame me in the most disgraceful way possible. I hereby banish you from the Kinkou for using the forbidden techniques of the shadows. Do not return. And consider all you have trained for to be for nothing." _

_Zed's smile died as quickly as his spirit. He dropped to his knees. He began quivering. Despite years of training, he felt vulnerable and weak for the first time in forever since he lost his parents and his master had adopted him. He began to beg pleadingly, but it was to no avail. His master was adamantly obstinate, signaling that there was no island of redemption._

_"MASTER! **PLEASE** FORGIVE ME! **I'M SORRY**! I- I DIDN'T MEAN TO DISPLEASE YOU! THAT WAS NOT MY INTENT! I- I- I JUST **WANTED** YOU TO-"_

_Shen and the master started walking away. A few minutes later his belongings were delivered to him and he was escorted to edge of the Kinkou boundary. He complied soullessly and walked away without a sound. _

_"...recognize me," he finished his sentence and his expression became blank. _

_"Zed!" He recognized that voice. He momentarily looked back and saw Akali running towards him. He was caught off guard from her embrace and failed to return it. _

_"Why are you here?..." he asked monotonously. _

_"I- I heard what happened. I'm... really sorry. But," she looked at him intensely. "I didn't want you to leave on such bad terms."_

_"Akali. That's enough," the master called out from behind them. Zed eyes narrowed and he turned away. Akali placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. _

_"Don't give up hope. Balance will restore your life to what it once was. I'm sure of it, Zed," she said and she left him._

* * *

><p><em>For the first year and a half, Zed wandered without a real goal. A banished ninja was one of the worst things he could be right about now. Finally, after having no purpose for so long, his bitterness finally turned into ambition. And ambition turned into revenge. <em>

_One night he was cornered by thieves who attempted to rob him of his scarce belongings. In a desperate yearning to stay alive, that he might regain his former status, he fought. With his deceptive abilities, he left none to escape his shadow. As the bodies fell, he realized that not all was lost. There was still hope for him. But Akali was wrong about balance restoring his life to him. _

_It was imbalance that would do that. _

_For the next three years, he gathered followers who were willing to study the forbidden techniques of the shadows. His circle soon multiplied exponentially, but one thing still troubled him. Without the box, his technique was still imperfect. Then it was only fitting for him to return to the place he was exiled from in the first place. Loose ends were about to be tied._

_He marched with his army of shadow ninjas to the Temple of the Kinkou Order. He was surprised to see his former master standing there, almost welcoming him. The words that followed elicited conflicted feelings from within the dark ninja. The master placed his sword at Zed's feet and addressed him in a somber tone._

_"Zed. After all these years you have returned. And with great remorse, I am sorry to have banished you," he declared sorrowfully and Zed was bemused by this statement. _

_"If I had not been so blinded by my emotions, I would not have misjudged you and sent you on a wandering path of ruin. Instead, I should have been there for you, my son, when you were most lost. Please, come within the temple and destroy the box, and you shall be set free. It will not be easy, but you can still return to the Order. Balance can still be restored."_

_Zed followed his former master into the temple. A part of him was ecstatic at the chance to be welcomed back into the fold. Unfortunately, in five years, he had become a cynic who doubted not only the Order, but in extension, all things that involved the maintaining of 'balance'. _

_However, genuinely, deep in his soul, his true self wished to restore the life he had lost. He might've actually given into this temptation, but then-_

_'You are a traitor, old man. This one shows much more potential. There can only be one master.'_

_A dark entity invaded the master's mind and induced the darker side of the master to emerge. Suddenly he attacked Zed, who was forced to react. The box spontaneously broke and the shadows were absorbed within Zed, the final missing techniques enlightening his mind. He gave a cry of pain at the foreign presence forcefully shoving its way into his mind and body, but with its help, he disappeared into a shadow portal and spawned a living shadow behind his master. Had he responded a split second later, a fatal knife wound to the heart would have ended his life. Zed reappeared behind his master and severed his head. In a delayed reaction, the Death Mark triggered, and his master's decapitated head fell to the floor._

_**"The unseen blade is the deadliest." **_

_He returned to the outside where his students were waiting with anticipation. He no longer had any qualms about his ambition. And the first order of business was to reconstruct the Temple in his own image. He threw his former master's head to the ground. He gave a glance at the triumvirate in the distance and smirked beneath his helmet. _

_"Balance is a lie- we are the true ninjas. Destroy this area and rebuild it into a temple worthy of the shadows," he commanded his army ruthlessly. _

_"We are the worthy, and** only the worthy survive."**_

* * *

><p>He awoke from his... dream, Zed supposed. There was a smell of smoke in the air. Was something burning? He gave a quick look to his surroundings. He was within a cave, and a majority of the champions were gathered here. He was confused and made to stand up.<p>

"Zed! You're awake!" Syndra called out to him and hugged him tightly. He awkwardly put an arm around her and then held her at arms length.

"Syndra, what's going on?" he asked still disoriented. "How long was I out?..."

"A month," said a new voice. Zed looked up and saw Yasuo, the Unforgiven. They stared at each other levelly. Neither exactly liked the other, but they did acknowledge each other's strengths.

"A month you say? Wait, what of the match between Shen and I? What was the result?" he inquired and Yasuo scoffed.

"That doesn't matter now, ninja. Right now, we need to prepare ourselves for the worse," he said ambiguously and this frustrated Zed.

"What do you mean?" Zed asked harshly, demanding for an answer. Kassadin, the Void Walker, drifted over, overhearing Zed's raised voice.

"There's no easy way to put this, Zed, but the entire League and every citizen of Runeterra is in mortal danger. Zilean has been captured, and several champions have been killed. There is something out there that is hunting us. If we even stand a chance at defending ourselves, we must stand united," Kassadin explained.

Zed was still unsatisfied with his answer.

"How could all this have happened? And why did we not prevent it in the first place?" he inquired brusquely. Kassadin remained patient as he explained.

"During your match with Shen, I sensed a disturbance about to occur. From what I can tell, since almost no one remembers what happened, this is the work of the Void. It is only a presumption, but with the capture of Zilean, I must assume that someone coerced him into forwarding us into the future with no memories of the past," he elucidated but this did not put Zed at rest.

"How is that even possible? Zilean has never displayed power to that extent, and why is it that you remember?" he stated suspiciously.

"I am a being of the Void, so I am unaffected from the time warp, and as for your former question, experimentation is not unheard of," Kassadin said glancing at a certain Zaunite scientist. "Zilean must have been used by someone who has an understanding of the manipulation of time," he finished and Zed fell quiet. So much had transpired in such... a short amount of time? That was what it felt like to him, but now he just found out he had been unconscious for a month.

"You said that several champions have... died?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. They were assassinated by an unidentified killer. Whoever or whatever it was, they've been very difficult to catch," Kassadin replied gravely.

Zed brooded over this predicament he found himself in. Too many things were still unexplained, but he could not stand doing nothing.

"Zed?..." Syndra whispered to him. He turned to face her.

"I don't know how to tell you this... but your Temple has reportedly been attacked..." she hesitantly divulged.

Zed grew angry and spiteful. His students were in danger. At once, he rushed to the leave the premises, ignoring the calls of protest. He would not end up making the same mistake his former master had in abandoning his disciples.

Yasuo stood in his way, narrowing his eyes against the dark ninja. Zed stared back without flinching.

"Step aside, wanderer, this does not concern you," he said dismissively.

"No, it doesn't. And normally I would just allow you to go and get yourself killed, but we must be prudent and consider everyone's overall welfare. Kassadin is right, we need to be united," Yasuo lectured roughly. Zed glared at him with impatience.

"My fate is not to be decided by you, or anyone else. I ask you for the last time, _**step aside,**_ or do you finally want to find out who is truly the better warrior right now?" Zed challenged him aggressively.

A few moments of tense silence followed his words, but finally, Yasuo yielded and let Zed past.

"Don't regret this, ninja," he muttered offhandedly as he walked past him.

"I'm not the one with regrets, wanderer. I'm sure Yone would feel the same..." he mocked derisively. Yasuo's resolve barely managed to restrain his intent of drawing a blade upon Zed at that insult. The dark ninja left promptly with Syndra at his side.

* * *

><p>Zed exhausted himself through excessive shadow dashing to the Temple. Syndra kept up by effortlessly gliding beside him. At last, they arrived at their destination. But it was not what they wanted to see.<p>

Bodies littered the grounds and the Temple was in a decrepit state. There were several fires dimly burning, and charred wood crumbled away. Zed fell to his knees.

"My students... I have failed you," Zed said in an empty voice. Syndra attempted to bring him solace by wrapping her arms around him. But it did no good. It would not bring back his fallen pupils.

"I swear, that I will avenge you all even if it **_kills_** me," the Master of Shadows vowed to the dark skies looming above with a fist clenched in vengeance.

"Is that so?..." jeered a deep voice. Zed and Syndra turned to face the one who spoke.

Zed could neither make out a face nor any specific features upon this figure. But he could immediately tell that he was the one responsible for the deaths of his students. Wasting no time, he quickly closed the gap between them and sprung forth his arm blades to engage in combat with his new opponent. But something was wrong, he realized, as he locked blades with this unknown assassin. A certain sense of familiarity emerged as he dueled this mysterious adversary who shared a remarkably similar style of fighting. It was almost as if-

"Wait a minute. It can't be, you're-" Zed performed a dual cross-swipe with his blades but missed. Or rather the target in front of him suddenly disappeared. A voice called out in a creepily replicated version of his own from behind.

**_"The unseen blade is the deadliest." _**

**A/N Well, I hope that this chapter lived up to your standards. Thank you to all my readers, and especially those who fav'd and reviewed. I don't do shout-outs usually, but thanks Silverwinds1313 for your lengthy review in particular (and yes, that quote was from the video). As for matters concerning the story, I have the general layout of how the story will play out, but of course that is subject to change. Also, I realized that the details in Zed's lore remained pretty ambiguous when it said that he murdered his master. This is just my fan-made theory, but I felt as though it would be pretty interesting if his champion selection quote correlated with his lore. Additionally, Zed's original ultimate spawned a living shadow behind his opponent instead of from where he started, which is what I used in this chapter. In my opinion, I like the patched ultimate more since it gives you an escape and much more possibility. Of course, however, Faker-senpai did pull off an amazing outplay with the original ult, so props to that. Anyway, feel free to fav, review, and reread this story as many times as you want. xD I'm always welcome to suggestions or pm'ing if you have anything you want to ask. Hmm, and I might also start on a RWBY fanfic(s) pretty soon, so look out for that. It's a pretty recent web series that I've fallen in love with since it came out. Anyways, have a nice day and stay cool~  
><strong>


End file.
